He Walks On
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He walks on, refusing to look back even as his heart strains for the one he's left behind. He cannot return, not after the words spoken, not after the anger unleashed. He will never return, no matter that without his heart, without his friends, without his family; he has no hope for a long survival.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

Friends; Season 2 - Joey Moves Out.

Slytherin Challenge - Salazar Slytherin

Build A Fic - Salazar / Counting Stars / Devotion / Candlelight / Pity

100 Pairings - SalazarRavenclaw

Theme Challenge - Chaos, 2 - an act of recklessness

Camp Potter - History Appreciation - Salazar Slytherin

Build a Cube - Blue; Movement

 **Beta'd by Amber.**

* * *

 _Written for Emma for the monthly exchange - I hope you enjoy love, it's the first Founders fic I've ever written._

* * *

 **He Walks On**

* * *

He walks on, refusing to look back even as his heart strains for the one he's left behind. He cannot return, not after the words spoken, not after the anger unleashed. He will never return, no matter that without his heart, without his friends, without his family; he has no hope for a long survival.

How can one survive when they have no will to live?

" _Sal? Join me in the Astronomy Tower?"_

" _Of course, my dear. I'll be there shortly."_

 _Moonlight. A soft blanket. A beautiful woman._

 _He's never felt so awkward, and then she pats the blanket._

" _Come and sit with me; there is room enough for both of us. I'd like to count the stars."_

" _Rowena, the stars are infinite. We will never succeed in counting them all."_

" _Then we will forever have something to share."_

Memories and dreams and wishes flash through his mind as the distance between them lengthens. He regrets leaving as he did, of course he does, but his anger swells when he thinks about the reason. Yes, his leaving had been reckless and idiotic, but the pity in their eyes as they stared at him will haunt him until his dying day.

Is it so wrong to want to keep magical community safe? Is it wrong to want to keep the others out, for fear that they will be thoughtless and reveal the Wizarding World to the muggles?

Is it truly bad to try and prevent a war before it can start?

" _Salazar, I hope you plan to make an honest woman of our dear Rowena?"_

" _What on earth are you talking about, Godric? Rowena and I are nothing more than friends, only as close as you and I, or Helga and Rowena."_

" _Are you quite positive of that, my good man? I have never seen the look in your eyes aimed at me the way it is at Rowena. Perhaps there is more there than you realise."_

" _Unless you have something useful to speak about, Godric, I believe I'd prefer your silence. I have work to do."_

It feels like he can hear her calling to him, telling him to come home. He wonders if she misses him, if she wishes for his return. Not that he can give her that. He, for many years, would have given her everything and anything in his power to give, but were she to ask him to return, he wouldn't be able to.

His pride wouldn't allow for such.

 _The look on her face is stunning as he nears, and her lips are even softer than they look. When he reluctantly draws back, her smile is blinding._

" _I had almost given up hope of you ever doing that," she whispered, her cheeks staining a pale pink._

 _He smiles._

" _You know me, my dear. I had to wait until the perfect moment."_

" _Of course. Let us hope it does not take so long for the next perfect moment to reveal itself."_

He cannot think about her now without remembering her soft skin and the desire in her eyes when he worshipped her. His devotion to her was second to none, and behind his retinas, a picture of her lit only by candlelight, is plastered with a permanent sticking charm.

Her movement was fluid, her dance graceful, her hair charming. Her eyes sparkled, her smile blinded, her intelligence a wonder.

She was striking, she was beautiful, she was perfect.

" _You are being unreasonable, Salazar! Why should we withhold our knowledge, simply because of the blood that runs through the children's veins!"_

" _Godric, you are being stupid! These children are born of muggles, and their loyalty will always be too the muggles! How will you defend our own from the millions of them, when they come with the wish to wipe us out? How will you defend our home when they outnumber us thousands to one? It is not I who is being unreasonable!"_

" _But… they are only children."_

" _Helga, they will be the end of everything we hold dear. We cannot allow them entry to our home!"_

" _Salazar…"_

" _Rowena. Tell me you do not support these ridiculous claims that we should allow the muggles entrance!"_

" _They are magical children, Sal. How can we not allow them the education they need?"_

The words falling from her lips had been the end for him. He knew that. He would have stayed, would have railed against Godric and Helga for as long as necessary to protect his home and his life and his wife.

But from her…

She was the reason he could not stay. To have her stand against him had ripped apart his insides. She had always been by his side, strong, unwavering. He had but to turn and she would be there.

Now he was alone. He was without his home, his life, and his wife. They were no longer his to protect.

She was no longer his to adore.

He was alone.

And he walks on.


End file.
